No Apology Needed
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Bakura has made a terrible mistake, but he has an eternity to make up for it. The dreaded underworld has forsaken him, once again. M-preg, language, rated for future chapters. NEW CHAPTERS SHOULD BE UP BY THE END OF THE MONTH
1. Chapter 1

**This is awesome, so... yeah.**

"I have… something to tell you all."

"Spit it out, Bakura," Marik said angrily. Malik glared at him and he glared right back. Yugi looked at Bakura with wide, curious eyes, while Yami rested his chin on folded hands, looking extremely uninterested.

Bakura took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. His form flickered a little. "Ryou is… is…"

"You… killed him?" whispered Malik, bringing his hands to his face. Bakura shook his head, looking at the table in front of him. He couldn't make contact with anything anymore, hovering a few inches over his chair.

"He's very much alive… and... with… with child." There was a collective gasp and Marik stood up suddenly.

"He's what?" he asked, livid. Yami was also enraged, but showed it in a much calmer way. Yugi and Malik exchanged confused looks; boys couldn't get pregnant, right?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would happen, I-"

"Shut the fuck up," Yami said, leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes with his hand. "Stay quiet." Bakura had never been so afraid in his life, so he closed his mouth and stared at Yami. "You knew this could happen, didn't you?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me, asshole. You knew this could happen, didn't you?"

Bakura shook his head, but he was lying again. "Ryou's life is in danger because of your selfishness. You do realize that, don't you? You've written him a death sentence, and that innocent inside of him is going to die as well." Yugi looked up sharply, gripping Yami's arm.

"Ryou is going to die?" he asked, distraught. Yami didn't look at him.

"There is an extremely high possibility either the months he has to carry it or the childbirth will kill him," Yami muttered. Bakura was looking more and more helpless, closer to tears than he had been in his life.

"Please," he whispered, almost gasping for air. His figure was almost completely translucent now. "Please, help him. Get rid of it, do something!"

"And what if he were to tell you there was nothing he could do?" Marik asked, his angry lilac eyes flashing at the white-haired spirit. Malik was crying already, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Over the months he and Ryou had grown very close, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

"I would… I would…," Bakura searched for an answer, but came up with nothing.

"I think there might be something I can do." Bakura glanced at Yami, hope rising in his chest. He jolted a little when he slammed back down in his chair. "On one condition."

"Anything," Bakura immediately answered, looking upward. Hopefully Ryou was sleeping peacefully in his bed still.

"Do you promise to stay with him?"

"Forever. I wouldn't even think of leaving him," the spirit shot back without a moment's hesitation.

"Is he upstairs?"

"Yes." I think… he thought to himself.

"How long has he been…?"

"A week at most." Yami sighed, finally fixing his eyes on Bakura.

"Bring him downstairs." Bakura nodded, standing up so fast he tripped a little but managed to right himself.

"So that's why you didn't want us to…," Yugi trailed off, looking up at the Pharaoh. Yami nodded, glancing at Marik, but he and Malik were staring at each other, obviously thinking the same thing.

There were some soft thumping sounds and everyone turned toward the stairwell. Ryou was still in his pajamas, and he knew what was happening to him. Bakura had one arm around his waist but Ryou ignored it, obviously angry with the spirit.

As soon as they reached the table Marik asked "Was it consensual?"

Ryou sighed and nodded, sitting down. "I had no idea this would happen, though. I realize now Bakura did?" He looked at Yami, who nodded.

"Tenshi, I'm so sorry!" Bakura urged, shaking his head with his eyes tightly shut. Ryou scoffed, anger winning out over fear.

"Too late now," he said cynically, sneering up at Bakura. All five others were shocked; Ryou was the kindest, most warm person they had ever encountered. He was bitter now, scared for his life.

"Yami?" Bakura asked, glancing at the Pharaoh.

"Ryou, do you want this child?" Yami inquired, his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Malik was still crying, but Marik had allowed him to sit in his lap and he was staining his darker half's shirt with saltwater.

"What the fuck do you think?" he asked back contemptuously. "No I don't want this hell-spawn in me." No one, not even Ryou was expecting that response.

"Once I destroy it, there will be no way to get it back. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Ryou stopped and thought. Although he didn't love Bakura, he had agreed to sleep with him. But it was Bakura's fault they didn't use a condom, and his fault he was pregnant. Bakura seemed caring enough, but he wasn't sure he could raise a child on his own if the spirit up and left.

Ryou sighed. "Can I have some time to think, please?" he asked in a small voice, his wide chocolate eyes full of uncertainty. Yami smiled softly and nodded, reaching over to stroke his cheek. Bakura looked panic-stricken, gripping the back of Ryou's chair until his knuckles turned bone-white.

"You want it? But Ryou-"

"I never said I wanted it, you bastard!" he shouted, effectively quieting his yami. "I said I would think about it!" Bakura looked away, biting his lip anxiously.

Marik stood up, holding a calmer Malik in his arms. "We have to go. It's getting late." Yugi waved at Malik with a sympathetic expression on his face, earning a small smile in return. Yami stood up as well, letting Yugi run ahead to their car. He walked up to Ryou, kissing the top of his head then crouching to his level.

"I'll come and check on you periodically, okay?" Ryou nodded, blinking a few times before leaning up and kissing Yami's forehead in return.

"Thank you Yami. Sorry you had to see me like this, so angry."

"It's perfectly alright. You have a reason to be upset." He stood again, walking toward the front door.

Bakura wasn't sure whether he should speak or wait for Ryou first, so he ventured with the former.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, flinching a little. Ryou didn't answer for a moment, then:

"Can we go out and get something to eat?" he asked in the small voice from before, placing a tentative hand on his stomach. Apparently he was eating for two now.

"Yes! I'll help you up," Bakura said excitedly, glad he could help with something. "Where do you want to go?"

The same place I always go when I'm sad. "McDonalds."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reading this! I think every yaoi writer should have one good m-preg under their belt. I'm just hoping this is good… please review!**

Ryou nearly fell asleep in his fries, still in his pajamas. Bakura dared not laugh out loud, helping him to his bed and making sure he was asleep before he left the room.

The spirit wanted to kill himself so badly, but he knew he couldn't leave Ryou alone for a moment. He made the promise to himself that if Ryou was lost at any time, Bakura would follow without a moment's hesitation.

He paced the living room, unwilling to submit to his body's exhaustion. What if he fell asleep right as Ryou called for him? Then he would be labeled as 'untrustworthy' forever. If he kept moving, he figured he would stay awake.

"Bakura?" Ryou called, both of his hands stroking his stomach. There was a thud and a breathless Bakura walked into his room.

"Do you need anything?" he gasped, checking Ryou's face for a pained or worried expression. The boy shook his head, reaching for Bakura's hand.

"Lay with me," he murmured, making room for Bakura. The spirit had no choice but to comply, pulling Ryou closer to him.

"I'm sorry for being so angry before. I didn't mean it."

"You have every right to mean it, Ryou, and you should never be apologizing to me. It was my fault."

"I've been thinking, Bakura. What if I were to keep this child?"

"Do you want it? Its half mine, do you want that inside you?"

"Not really, but… it's a life that deserves a chance. I think the chance for life outweighs the threat of death."

"But if I were to lose you for… it, I-"

"Would continue with your… undead-ness. I mean, its not like we're deeply in love or anything. It was just a mistake that we have to take responsibility for." Bakura stiffened, avoiding Ryou's eyes. The boy was worried, bringing his hand to Bakura's cheek.

"I love you, Ryou," Bakura said with as much feeling as he could. "I realize now you don't have the same feelings for me, and that's okay. But I only agreed to sleeping with you because I thought it would prove my love for you."

"Oh, Bakura," Ryou sighed, closing his eyes. "I like you a lot, and I know now seems like the best time, but I'm not ready to tell you something like that. I don't even know if I love this thing inside of me."

Bakura leaned forward, capturing Ryou's lips with a passioned fervor. This was readily accepted, both of their tongues dancing contentedly. This is nice, Ryou thought. Maybe loving Bakura wouldn't be a problem, over time.

The spirit was the first to pull back, kissing the tip of Ryou's nose before tucking his head under his chin.

"Now sleep, yanushi. I love you." Ryou nodded, kissing Bakura's collarbone and closing his eyes. Bakura was having a hard time staying awake, Ryou's warm, soft body pressed so closely to his. So he thought long and hard about what he would have to do to take care of his hikari. Of course tending to his every need and being on hand always, but he wondered if there would ever be a time for emotional comfort.

He wasn't very good at that.

Ryou stirred for a moment, murmuring something incoherent before falling back asleep. It was silent for a few hours, Bakura still pondering his future in the darkness. When he was absolutely sure Ryou was deeply asleep he got up, dragging the boy's desk chair to the side of his bed. Watching Ryou while he slept was also very relaxing so he stood and paced.

About a half hour later he stopped, fretting anxiously. Ryou smiled in his sleep and Bakura stopped, smiling as well. His Ryou was so adorable; he looked like a child when he slept.

At the thought of children Bakura felt dizzy, so he leaned against the far wall and rubbed his temples. There was a soft whimper from the bed and Ryou shifted, one hand under his pajama top on his stomach and the other thrown across the pillow.

The slightest bit of light came in the room from the rising sun, a few dull rays illuminating Ryou's pale face. Bakura was incredibly thankful; the darkness had almost pulled him under.

"Bakura?" Ryou muttered, feeling the bed beside him. It was cold. He opened his eyes in a panic, sitting up and looking around in alarm. Bakura rushed over to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"I'm right here tenshi," he crooned, one of his hands reaching unconsciously for the boy's midsection. There was a sigh of contentment when his cool hand touched Ryou's heated stomach and Bakura looked up to Ryou's shut eyes and slightly parted lips with adoration.

"I had a dream…," Ryou began, trailing off as Bakura made slow circular movements with his hand.

"Hmm?" Bakura urged, pushing Ryou onto his back and continuing the motion.

"I had a dream about our child. The three of us, as a family. I think… I think I want to keep it." Bakura hesitated a little, biting his lip to keep the flood of protests inside. "I want us to keep it."

"Anything for you," Bakura finally said, kissing the spot directly above Ryou's navel before moving away.

Ryou smiled at him, stroking his hair lovingly. "Thank you."

There was a sharp knock on the front door and Bakura stood up, making his way quickly down the stairs. "Yami?" he asked, shocked, allowing the Pharaoh in.

"I've come to check on Ryou, Bakura." The last word was laced with disgust, but Bakura chose not to respond.

Ryou came down the stairs, having followed his karinushi. At the sight of Yami he smiled, taking Bakura's hand and leaning into him. "I've decided I want to keep it. It's a part of me now."

Yami eyed the two of them, frowning. "You do understand your chances of survival are slim?" Ryou nodded, holding the top of Bakura's arm with his other hand. Bakura looked down at him in surprise, massaging the back of his hand with his thumb.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Yami sighed, brushing a stray blonde lock out of his face.

"Bakura, I need to speak with you," he said, walking out without looking at the spirit. Bakura pulled gently out of Ryou's hold, following the Pharaoh hesitantly.

"Did you try to sway Ryou toward this decision in any way?"

"No, I swear he did it on his own. I wanted him to get rid of it."

"You act as if it wasn't your fault." Bakura stiffened, narrowing his eyes.

"Please don't remind me. I'm worried more about Ryou, if you hadn't noticed. He's willing to give his life for this unborn… thing, and you're just going to let him do it?"

"If he gets too far in term, there will be nothing I can do."

Bakura sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was terribly exhausted.

"Kura?" Ryou called, walking out the front door up to the two. "Is everything alright?"

Bakura kneeled in front of his yanushi, taking both of the boy's hands in his. "Are you absolutely sure you're willing to risk it all for my child?"

The corners of Ryou's mouth turned up and he leaned forward slightly to kiss the top of Bakura's head. "I'm willing to risk everything for our child." Yami crossed his arms in front of his chest, cocking his head a little.

"Okay, you two. Ryou, make sure to keep yourself healthy. Bakura, whatever you do, don't impose any negative feelings in the relationship. That means no doubt, no anger, and most of all-"

"No fear," Bakura finished, looking into Ryou's warm eyes.

Yami smirked, walking down the stairs to his car. Yugi was sitting in the passenger seat, watching the whole thing through the window. He waved at Ryou as they pulled off, receiving a bright smile in return.

"I love you," Bakura murmured, pressing his cheek to Ryou's stomach. It was overly warm, and that worried Bakura, but he didn't mention it. Ryou hummed something in return, and Bakura felt it.

He lifted his head. "You'll probably have to gain a little weight." Ryou nodded, placing his hands on Bakura's shoulders and pressing down slightly. Bakura was confused, but before he had a chance to ask about it Ryou let go and moved away.

Bakura stood up but stayed in place, unsteady on his feet.

Ryou called him and he strode inside, meeting the boy in the living room.

"Come here," he urged, pushing Bakura to the couch and making him lay back across the cushions. Ryou climbed on top of him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Bakura's neck. "I know you didn't sleep last night. I'm not letting you leave till you sleep."

"Ryou, I can't-"

"Lies. Go to sleep right now." There wasn't anger in his voice, only amusement.

Bakura smiled, closing his eyes, and with the added warmth of Ryou on top of him he quickly succumbed to unconsciousness.

**At least Ryou isn't so angry now... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ack… Yami is a little over-magical in this chapter, but I had to do it to make the story work. If you don't like it… too bad. No, I'm kidding; please review! I enjoy feedback!**

He woke up a while later; it was almost noon. Ryou was awake, watching TV while still laying on top of him. He had gotten up and changed somewhere in the time when he was sleeping.

"Sleep well?" Ryou asked, kissing the corner of Bakura's mouth. The spirit nodded, smiling contentedly.

"Very well, actually. You're very warm." Ryou laughed, kissing Bakura's lips directly this time.

The phone rang.

"Are you going to get that?" Ryou teased, pushing down on Bakura. The spirit smirked, shaking his head.

"No. Are you?"

It rang again.

"No."

Silence.

It rang again. Ryou sighed, getting up despite Bakura's hands around his waist trying to hold him back. He picked up the phone from above the kitchen counter, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, his face lighting up at the answer. "Malik! How are you?"

"That's not the question, Ryou. Are you alright?" Ryou sighed, turning away from Bakura and whispering into the phone.

Bakura watched his hikari curiously, a faint buzzing in his back pocket making him pull his eyes away. "What?" he snapped into his cell phone, frowning angrily.

"That's no way to greet me, Bakura. Try something a little nicer."

"What the hell do you want, Marik?"

"How is Ryou? Has he decided on keeping it yet?"

"Yes. He said he wanted it."

"And you're letting him?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to say no."

Marik sighed then hung up, leaving Bakura a bit puzzled. Was that all he had to say? Ryou was also done on the phone, looking toward Bakura with a confused expression on his face.

Malik had told him to leave Bakura. He refused, of course, but it still nagged at him. Why would he do something like that, in the midst of pregnancy? "Bakura?" he called, standing at the counter. He felt rooted to the spot and couldn't breathe.

The spirit was instantly at his side, one hand at his back. "What's wrong? Ryou, are you alright?"

The boy dropped to his knees, erupting in a fit of coughing. Bakura panicked, kneeling in front of him and holding his shoulders.

"Ryou! Oh Ra, um…" Bakura called Yami, urging him to get there as fast as he could. Less than a minute later a loud screech was heard outside, then the sound of a car door being slammed shut. Bakura had the door open in a second, everything but shoving Yami into the kitchen.

"Oh, no…" he muttered, mostly to himself, but Bakura heard it.

"What? What's wrong?" Ryou coughed a few more times, feeling as if his lungs had been ripped out.

"Bakura?" he asked, gathering Ryou in his arms and standing up. "Exactly what kind of spirit are you?" Bakura fidgeted, unwilling to answer.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Tell me now. Ryou may just die by my hands." Bakura's eyes widened and he looked into Ryou's eyes. The smallest line of blood was traveling out of the boy's mouth and down his chin.

"A… datenshi. I fell fifteen years ago," he finally whispered. Yami gave him a curt nod and swept past him, leaving him in a sudden silence. He gathered himself, rushing in front of Yami and blocking the path to his car door. "No, you can't take him! I promise, there was no malicious intent! I love him, you won't take him from me!"

"Oh yes I will. Then I'll kill this hell-spawn in him and hope he makes it through. We don't need any more of your kind." Ryou struggled, fighting Yami's grip, but the Pharaoh was too strong for him.

"You won't kill my baby! I don't care if I die, I want my baby to live!" Yami snarled, frustrated to no end.

"I will not let this thing kill you."

"I said I want it!" Ryou managed to free one arm and reached to Bakura, who took the hand and stepped closer to Yami.

"Give them back," he growled, staring into Yami's eyes with unwavering crimson pools. Yami snarled again, shaking his head.

"You've done enough damage Bakura." Yami pushed past Bakura, laying Ryou out in the backseat of the car and walking around to the other side.

"Wait! Okay, Yami, I'll make a deal with you. Find out whether or not it means harm. If it does… kill it." Ryou looked at Bakura with fear-filled eyes. "If it doesn't, you let Ryou come back with me." Yami sighed.

"Fine," he spat, getting into the car and starting it. Ryou waved frantically, trying to smile. Bakura smiled back but didn't make any other motion, watching Yami drive off.

Ryou accidentally fell asleep in the back seat, losing track of time until he woke up and found Yugi sitting beside him. The other boy was overjoyed to see he woke up, grasping his hand from his place beside the bed.

"Oh, Ryou, I was so worried!" he gushed, causing a face-cracking smile to make its way to Ryou's mouth. "Yami, he's awake!"

Yami strode into the room, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked very angry, not speaking to Ryou. "Thanks Yugi. You can go." Yugi pouted a little but obeyed, standing on the tips of his toes to give Yami a kiss on the cheek. He glared down at the pregnant teen, but couldn't hold the look for long.

Ryou was still smiling. "I know you're mad, Yami. I'm sorry, but I have to keep this child." Yami sighed, dropping his arms. He kneeled next to the bed, pushing the hem of Ryou's shirt up and placing his hands on his stomach.

The boy stiffened, Yami's freezing hands a little uncomfortable at first, but they warmed gradually. Yami muttered something to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What?" Ryou asked, but he already knew the answer. His overly-bright smile got a little brighter.

"It's a perfectly normal developing human. Granted, it had to create a womb to house itself-" Ryou made a disgusted face, "But that will leave your body with the child." Yami sighed again, pulling Ryou's shirt down. "Please, do me one favor. If you… absolutely cannot leave Bakura, stay with us a couple of days a week. I need to make sure you're alright."

Now it was Ryou's turn to sigh. He nodded, wide chocolate eyes melting even further into a pool of warm brown. "I will."

"The child, however normal-seeming it may be, is still half datenshi and will take a harsh toll on your human body. I… I don't want to lose you, Ryou." Ryou started to tear up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You won't, Yami. I'll take good care of us." Yami smirked, standing up.

"You can go home, if you want," he murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets. The boy sat up, wiping off the rest of his tears with his sleeve.

"Yeah." As if on cue, Yugi came back in the room.

"Bakura is outside, and he's pissed," he said rather bluntly. Ryou got up sullenly and hugged first Yami (who accepted it with a couple of pats to the boy's back) then Yugi (who squeezed him so tight he thought his ribs were going to crack), then left the room. He wasn't quite sure how to navigate the Mutou household, but managed to find his way to the front door.

Bakura's crimson eyes widened at the sight of a red-eyed Ryou, but the boy smile at him. "We're a family, Kura," he whispered. Bakura would have frowned worriedly, but he remembered Yami's warning and smiled.

He picked up the feather-light boy and held him close, losing grip on his manifestation of a body in his excitement and hovering an inch or so above the ground. Yami and Yugi came out, hand in hand, to find Bakura nuzzling his face into the side of Ryou's neck. The boy was giggling and playfully pushing Bakura away, but the spirit had a firm grip on him.

"Bakura," said Yugi, stepping forward slightly. Yami dropped his hand, instead placing it on the small of the boy's back and encouraging him to speak.

Bakura looked up from Ryou to lay inherently cold crimson eyes on Yugi. "Yes?" he asked, his voice a tad harder than his eyes, but Yugi didn't back down.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that I hate you from the bottom of my heart. What you've done to Ryou is inexcusable, and if I had the power or the means I would kill you myself.

"But I know that Ryou wants you, and may not love you just yet, but he will come to love you and you two will be inseparable. I couldn't hurt him by destroying you, so you have the chance to live, but I'm warning you. If you hurt him in any way, even making him the slightest bit upset, you'd better believe I'll get you back." He stopped abruptly, widening his suddenly narrowed eyes and blushing.

Yami was looking at him curiously but didn't say anything. Bakura was also silent, his form flickering slightly before it became once more opaque and his feet touched the ground. "I'll take your words to heart," Bakura finally replied, his becoming a much duller red. Yugi couldn't tell what feeling he was trying to express before he turned away, but he hoped it was a good one.

Ryou felt an overwhelming wave of regret and remorse flow through his mind and held Bakura tighter, kissing the tip of his nose. "Don't be sad," he whispered. Bakura didn't reply, simply closing their link and setting Ryou in the passenger seat.

**I wanted Yugi to be a little more serious than normal in this. He seems like an incredibly caring person, no? You're going to have to look up datenshi yourself.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is kinda short. Sorry! I wanted it to be longer, but…**

"Are you alright?" Bakura called through the bedroom door. Ryou had locked himself inside their room for hours.

"Yes," Ryou answered, shuffling something around. Bakura leaned against the cold wood, opening the link after it's intermission of silence. Ryou wasn't sad, but he wasn't happy either. Waves of indifference rolled off him.

:Are you sure?: Bakura thought, standing up straight. Ryou opened the door, looking up at Bakura with empty eyes.

:I'm sure,: he replied, cocking his head. Bakura frowned, crouching to Ryou's eye level. He leaned forward, kissing Ryou gently and rubbing his hand up and down his arm. Ryou sighed, parting his lips slightly.

Bakura pulled away, looking back to Ryou's eyes. They were gray around the edges, a phenomenon that only happened to the boy when he was in pain. The gray seemed to bleed in further and Ryou swayed.

:Is it hurting you?: Bakura asked, standing up and carrying Ryou back to the bed. The boy nodded, his pupils dilating and his throat closing. Bakura didn't panic this time; somehow he knew what to do. Laying Ryou out on the bed he positioned himself on top of him, settling between his legs with his mouth over his stomach.

Ryou whimpered a little, bringing his hands to his hair and pulling gently. It distracted him slightly from the pain. Bakura whispered words of comfort, slipping from Japanese to English, both languages Ryou spoke fluently, but it wasn't working. Bakura looked into Ryou's completely gray eyes.

"Let go," he said, mentally bracing himself. Ryou looked saddened, unwilling to share the pain with Bakura, but it was becoming too much. He opened the link as far as it could go, a torrent of pain flowing into Bakura's mind. He leaned down again, ancient Egyptian pouring from his lips. There was a kind of soft rhythm to it, following the weakening beats of Ryou's consciousness.

Whatever the small amount of cells of the child were doing stopped, and Ryou passed out. Bakura sat up, holding his head in his hands as the biggest headache he ever had erupted.

He whispered a few curses, dropping the manifestation of a body and reentering his and Ryou's mind. The door to Ryou's soul room was closed but a pained whimpering could be heard. Bakura took a deep breath, turning the knob and opening the door.

Ryou was on his back on the floor, a gaping hole in his stomach that was gushing blood. He was moaning and crying, his sightless eyes staring at the ceiling as his limbs thrashed weakly. When his head turned to Bakura he drew in a deep breath, lifting his hand and pointing in the spirit's direction.

"You did this to me," he cried, the tears from his eyes turning to blood.

Bakura jolted upright in their bed, breathing hard. Ryou, who was previously asleep beside him, stirred and yawned.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked, and Bakura looked at him in alarm. Hadn't he just asked that to the boy in his dream? He pulled a very confused Ryou into his arms, kissing him and trembling. Ryou figured what was going on and shushed him lovingly.

"It was just a bad dream, Kura. Everything is fine, I'm fine, you're fine, the baby is fine. Nothing to worry about." Bakura was having none of it, holding Ryou closer.

"You were dying, and it was all my fault," Bakura whispered, shuddering. "That fucking… thing inside you is killing you as slowly and painfully as it can, and I'm scared."

"I'm not, Bakura. I know I'll make it through, and the baby will make it through, and we'll be together for the rest of eternity." Ryou pushed Bakura back down on the bed, resting his head on the spirit's chest and resting one arm over him. "Try dreaming of that." But all Bakura could think of was Ryou bloody and dying.

"I need you," Bakura whimpered pathetically, stroking Ryou's hair with a gentle hand. "I never thought I would need anyone, but I need you."

Ryou sighed. "I'm still not ready to love you, Bakura, but I need you too. To help raise our child to be great, just like you." Bakura frowned but didn't say anything further. "I really like you," Ryou finished, kissing Bakura's mouth and laying back down.

**Told you. FAKE OUT, you thought Ryou was dead, didn't you? XD I'm so good at dream sequences, I don't even know when they're going to happen! Again, sorry for it being so short...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a bit… more real-life like. I promise the next chapter won't be like this. I just wanted… you know… a different one… other than straight angst or smut… or… okay. Okay.**

The next week Ryou was distant. He would only speak when spoken to and had taken to locking himself in his room for long periods of time, to sing or read to the baby. Bakura was often allowed in on these little sessions, but the rest of Ryou's friends were strictly barred.

Yami knocked on the guest bedroom door where Ryou was living for the weekends, trying to smile. "Come on out, Ryou, we've got a surprise for you."

Ryou opened the door, revealing Bakura lying on the bed with a book in his lap. Yami glared at him and he looked away. "What is it?" he asked, wary.

"You'll see," Yami replied, taking Ryou by the elbow and pulling him down the hall. The first person he saw was Malik, who ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you, Ryou," he murmured. All Ryou could do was nod and smile, Malik's heavy scent of spices making him lethargic. Malik finally pulled away and Ryou glanced at Marik, who was looking at the floor. Yugi was grinning, as usual, and Yami was standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

"So… what is it?" he asked, a hand on his stomach and the other limp by his side. Yugi pulled something out from behind his back; it was a rectangular package that was kind of big. Ryou looked at it, taking it from Yugi and sitting down on the floor to open it.

There were some pregnancy books, for which Ryou was grateful, then a smaller rectangle in the bottom. He opened that too, pulling out a new Dell (A/N: fuck you, Macs) laptop. It was baby blue on the top, his favorite color.

"I… I…" he stuttered, his eyes filling with tears.

"We all chipped in," said Yami, smirking, "Even Marik." Said spirit snorted, but a faint smile was on his lips nonetheless. "Oh, and…" He tossed Ryou something that looked like a flash drive. "Since you won't be able to go to school for a while, Malik and Yugi installed Wi-Fi into your house."

"Payments are on you though," Malik added, smiling sheepishly. Ryou still couldn't find words, staring at all of his friends with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, you dolt," chastised Marik playfully, taking on a stance much like Yami's. "And say something."

"Thank you all so much!" he squealed, placing the computer on the coffee table and launching himself at Yami. The Pharaoh laughed, ruffling Ryou's hair. The boy let go, turning to Marik shyly. The spirit smirked at him, opening his arms. He rushed into them, hugging Marik as tight as he could (because it would probably be his only chance to do it ever).

Yugi shifted from foot to foot, blushing. "I'm glad you liked everything, Ryou. I picked the computer out myself." Ryou gave him a special smile, soft and full of love. The slightly younger boy's blush deepened and he looked away, until Ryou gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Bakura came out of the bedroom, his hands shoved into his pockets. He kept his eyes on Ryou, afraid of what the others would do. He caught sight of the computer and the mound of books and his eyes widened. "Did they…?" He allowed himself to glance at them all in turn before looking at the floor. "Thank you," he murmured, his crimson eyes downcast.

Ryou pushed him a little in the chest, getting him to look up. "No need to be afraid, Kura," he whispered for his yami alone. "I'm here… they know I need you."

Marik stepped closer, stumbling a little when Malik attempted to push him. He glared back at the boy (it was met with a smile) before looking into Bakura's eyes with hard lilac pools.

"You've been doing a good job taking care of Ryou, Bakura. Just… keep doing whatever you're doing." He held Bakura's confused gaze until the pale spirit looked away. Ryou smiled at Marik, glancing back at Bakura with worried eyes.

:Why won't you speak to anyone?: Ryou asked, picking up the first book and looking through it. He guessed some things would be helpful. Marik and Yami, realizing Ryou was too engrossed in the book, went to watch TV. Malik and Yugi were talking quietly; every now and then they would sneak a look at Bakura.

:Because they all hate me,: was the sad reply. Ryou took Bakura's hand in his, bringing them both to his stomach.

:The baby doesn't hate you. The baby loves you.: Ryou didn't say anything about himself loving Bakura, but the spirit understood.

:I guess. There are only two people in my life worth loving now.: Ryou grinned at him, stealing a quick kiss. Malik waved him over, looking at Bakura with cold eyes. Bakura looked away, sitting in the loveseat by himself; Marik and Yami were on the sofa. Neither of them spared him a glance. He rested his chin on his hand, watching the program mindlessly.

"I don't think being with him is good for you," Malik began, wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist. Yugi shook his head, his hands on his hips.

Ryou frowned. "Every baby needs a father and a mother, you two. I wouldn't leave Bakura just because he's…"

"One of the fallen. A race not to be trusted." Ryou's frown deepened.

"I don't care about that. He knows how to treat me, how to take care of me and the baby. I wouldn't give that up for anything." Malik sighed.

"We won't let that thing inside you kill you, Ryou," said Yugi, placing a gentle hand on Ryou's cheek.

"It won't. I promise." He could tell neither of them believed him, but he didn't really care. He didn't like people badmouthing Bakura or their child, but wouldn't admit to it out loud, save to Bakura in confidence. Something about their hatred made him uneasy.

"Bakura?" he called, pulling away from the other boys. Bakura was at his side in an instant, looking at him with concern. "Give us a few minutes, you guys. Well be back soon. I think we should all go out, my treat." Yugi and Malik each kissed him on the forehead, going to sit with their yamis. Yugi shot one last scathing glare at Bakura before settling down.

"What did you need?" asked Bakura when he and Ryou were in their room. Ryou giggled, pushing Bakura to the bed.

"You never finished the story."

"Oh, yes," the spirit murmured, picking up the forgotten book and turning to the right page. Ryou laid his head in Bakura's lap, breathing deeply and trying to relax. Having everyone at his house was a little unnerving, but he wasn't going to kick them out.

Bakura read the rest of the chapter before picking Ryou up and carrying him back to the living room. "Ready?" asked Yami, standing by the door. Ryou nodded, grinning at everyone.

"I'm starved."

Ryou's eating patterns were a little skewed nowadays. He was eating more and more like Bakura; rare stakes ("as rare as the FDA allows," he always says), seafood, and piles of sweets. Malik and Marik just guess it's a demon thing, but Yugi doesn't know what to think. Yami doesn't comment, but instead focuses on making conversation.

"How are the books? Are they helping you at all?" Yami asked, looking up.

"Yeah, loads. Even though all the pictures of the birth are a bit… disturbing." Marik laughed, his eyes shining with amusement. Bakura allowed himself a small smile. "Also, to avoid any…"

"Odd looks," Bakura suggested. Ryou nodded.

"To avoid any odd looks, I'm going to have to start dressing like a girl." Completely the opposite of what Ryou was expecting, no one was surprised.

"I can see it," said Malik, picking at his fries thoughtfully. Yugi made a noncommittal gesture.

"You wouldn't look awful," Marik offered, earning a cuff in the back of the head from his hikari. "What?" he asked, but Malik just narrowed his eyes at him and went back to eating.

"It's probably the best thing to do," said Yami. "I'm not sure who'll go shopping with you…"

"I'll just order stuff online," he said, looking at Yugi with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Yugi smirked at him, taking a long sip of his coke.

"So… are you guys going to get dessert?" Ryou asked, leaning into Bakura's side. Yugi and Yami looked at each other, seeming to come to a decision and shaking their heads. Marik made an annoyed noise when Malik made to stand up; he had been _trying _to make a move on him.

"Alright," Bakura murmured, sliding his credit card into the checkbook and laying his arm over Ryou's shoulder. The boy almost purred, pressing further into his yami. Yugi couldn't help but smile: the two were a cute couple.

When Ryou and Bakura got home, it was almost pitch black outside. Bakura led Ryou forward as carefully as he could to the front door, and then let him unlock and open it.

"It's late, koi," Bakura whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "You should probably get to bed."

"One more story," Ryou insisted, pulling the spirit to his bedroom. Bakura smiled at him, allowing himself to be manhandled. He was forced into bed, a book thrown at him before Ryou climbed in beside him.

"Closer," Bakura muttered, pressing Ryou's head to his chest. There was no heart beat, but he continued to breathe out of habit. Ryou sighed, Bakura's warmth radiating out and seeming to envelop him. "Ready?"

Ryou nodded, closing his eyes.

"One evening, after thinking it over for some time, Harold decided to go for a walk in the moonlight…"

**Ten points to anyone who guesses the book! Hint: original copyright 1955 :D More smut in the next one, don't worry! Also, I'll say again, FUCK YOU MACS! PCS RULE FOREVER!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryou isn't about to go all Psycho Mantis, but he does get a little… l****ascivious.**

"Wake up, Bakura," Ryou murmured, kissing Bakura's cheek. "Come on, please?"

"What's wrong?" the spirit asked, instantly awake. Ryou looked like he was going to answer, but now that Bakura was awake he was too nervous. A bright blush spread across his cheeks and Bakura smiled at him.

"I… I'm really," he tried, shifting slightly. His hormones were raging; one side wanted him to tell Bakura so they could Do It IMMEDIATELY, the other was afraid of rejection and ANGST, ANGST, ANGST.

"What?" Bakura invited, moving closer.

Ryou bit his lip, pushing his crotch against Bakura's leg. It dawned on Bakura and he shot a sultry smirk at the teen. "Do you want me to help?" he asked, his voice husky with growing lust.

"Please," Ryou whispered back, pushing Bakura down further into the bed and straddling his waist. Bakura's smirk widened and he was about to pull Ryou's shirt off when he stopped abruptly.

Ryou looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think you want this," Bakura replied, dropping his arms. "If you aren't sure about our… relationship, I don't think you should… subject yourself to this again." He pushed Ryou away, standing up and walking to the other end of the room.

"Wait!" Ryou cried, scrambling to the end of the bed and reaching for Bakura's wrist. He caught it and pulled the man back, looking into his eyes frantically. "I do want this! I want you, now!"

"Sorry, Ryou. I'm not doing this again." Bakura shook Ryou off, opening their bedroom door and walking out. He wanted to go back to Ryou and comfort him (he was also afraid Yami would kill him for making Ryou upset), but he was angry at the boy for using him.

"Fuck this shit!" Ryou yelled, falling back onto the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He rolled over, screaming again into the pillow. He could feel something odd in his stomach when he did this, so he stopped and felt it. There was an intense heat fading away; it seemed like the baby didn't like it when Ryou was upset.

"Sorry," Ryou whispered, and he felt warm and fuzzy inside. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Bakura was pacing the living room, his fingers running anxiously through his hair. "Gods," he muttered, finally stopping and standing still. "I can't do this anymore. I can't… damage him every day. I can't kill him inside forever."

There were a couple of quick, light thumps as Ryou took the stairs two at a time, finding Bakura standing stock still in the middle of the room. They rushed at each other at the same time, Bakura lifting Ryou easily into the air and kissing him hard.

"I'm so sorry, hikari!" he said when they separated, setting Ryou's feet on the ground and hugging him tightly.

"You shouldn't be," the boy replied, pressing quick kisses to Bakura's face. "I was the one who made the mistake. I should have realized you don't want to be used." Bakura was shocked; had the mind link been open when he thought that? Ryou saw his expression and gave him a soft smile.

"I love you," he said, looking directly into Bakura's warm crimson eyes. "I am absolutely, head-over-heels in love with you, and I always will be." The spirit looked like he was going to pass out in disbelief, a flicker of doubt passing over his features. Ryou saw that too, and his smile widened.

"But… I… I don't…" Bakura stuttered, blinking a few times. "What?"

"I love you," Ryou repeated. He leaned up, pressing his mouth to Bakura's and closing his eyes. Bakura returned the kiss out of habit, but Ryou could tell he wasn't all there and stopped. "Sorry for waiting so long to tell you." He pulled completely away, pushing Bakura to the couch. "I'm completely sure now."

His stomach ached a little and he leaned over, bracing himself on a table. Bakura regained himself then, standing up and holding Ryou around the waist. "Sweetheart?" he asked, picking Ryou up bridal style and holding him to his chest. "Are you alright?"

Ryou shook his head, closing his eyes and wincing. Bakura set him down on the couch and lifting his shirt. There was no external signs of his pain, except for his whimpers and his pained expression. Bakura kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain. His keys weren't that far away; he reached over and took them.

"I'm taking you to Yami's," Bakura murmured to himself. Ryou shook his head, opening his eyes just enough to look into Bakura's.

"I don't want Yami now… I don't need him," Ryou insisted, breathing hard. "I don't want him here." Bakura bit his lip, unsure of what exactly he should do.

Ryou heard that thought run through his yami's head. "You should do what I said," he ground out, narrowing his eyes further until only slits of black were visible. Bakura nodded, visibly trembling.

"What else should I do?" he asked, becoming more afraid.

"Get me… some aspirin… and some water," Ryou answered, the pain subsiding a little. He frowned. "A lot of water." The pain faded almost completely. "Forget the aspirin." The pain was gone.

Bakura was already back, holding a glass of ice cold water out to his hikari.

"Huh," Ryou muttered, taking the glass and drinking some of it. The feeling was akin to jumping into a cold swimming pool on a blistering summer's day.

"What?" Bakura asked, not unkindly. He helped Ryou sit up, letting him rest his head against Bakura's chest.

"When I asked for water, the baby stopped. I think its telling me what I need through pain to help us survive." He got the warm fuzzies again, like the baby was agreeing with him. "I guess that's useful."

Bakura had an apprehensive look on his face, but didn't voice his opinion. Ryou sighed, leaning his head back against Bakura's chest and smiling softly at him. "What's on your mind?" he asked knowingly, reaching up with his free hand and touching his yami's face.

"I don't want this thing hurting you just to tell you things you'd eventually find out. What if you can't find out what it needs and it kills you? What if you're unable to fix what's wrong? What if-"

"Hush, Kura," Ryou whispered, his eyes widened in surprise. He straddled Bakura's lap, his long thin legs bent at the knees to lean forward and kiss his yami gently. Bakura closed his eyes, holding Ryou around the waist and bringing him closer. Ryou draped his arms over Bakura's shoulders, puling him forward as well and parting his lips slightly.

Bakura's tongue slid slowly into Ryou's mouth, savoring his taste. Ryou's danced playfully with Bakura's, the candy taste enticing. Just as Bakura was running his tongue over the roof of Ryou's mouth, there was a knock at the front door.

Ryou tried to pull away, pressing his palms to the man's shoulders, but Bakura wasn't going to let go. Ryou managed to jerk his mouth away, his eyes glazed with lust. "I've got to get the door, love," Ryou murmured, almost falling back in his haste to get up.

He threw open the door and smiled, grabbing Malik's hand and pulling him inside. "Hey Malik," Bakura said, shy again. Malik glared at him, forcing his crimson eyes to the floor. Ryou gave Malik a look, pushing him down on the couch next to Bakura. "Malik, I want you to listen to me carefully.

"I. Love. Bakura. And I. Am not. Leaving. Him. Got it?" Malik narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply. "And Bakura, you have to learn how to stand up for yourself. I know you've been toeing the line lately, but if you stand up for yourself they'll have to respect you. Right Malik?"

"Whatever. I will never _respect_ this asshole again," Malik spat, his usual cheerful demeanor gone.

"Malik! Don't insult Bakura like that! What did he _ever_ do to you?" Ryou yelled, feeling dizzy.

"He didn't do anything to me, but he did to-"

"If you say what I think you're going to say I will never speak to you again." That shut Malik up, and surprised the hell out of Bakura.

"Ryou, I know what I did and I'm willing to live up to it." He took a deep breath, turning to Malik and looking him in the eye. "I made a horrible, horrible mistake and words cannot describe how regretful I am. I only hope that you can look at me with less contempt one day, when you learn how mch I care for my family."

"He is the best thing that ever happened to me," Ryou chimed in, taking Malik's hand in both of his. "Please see that."

Malik was torn between two aspects of looking after Ryou. "I…"

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I really wanted to get this up! Review, Please!**


End file.
